Troubles With Mikos
by Kagome1987
Summary: What? Kagome is the daughter of the most feared gang leader! And she's in love with their greatest rival? What she's half demon and half miko? Is that even POSSIBLE! R&R please :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

Kagome's P.O.V

I was ten years old again and I was sitting at the kitchen table doing my homework.

"Kagome, hunny, your father's home, so I want you to go to your room and lock your door," my mother ordered me. She was a beautiful woman. Tall, thin, and that wonderful motherly look on her face all of the time. She was the sweetest woman that I have ever met.

"But Mom he's upset and he's been drinking again, he'll hurt you," I warned her, I was terrified I hated that man with all my heart.

"I'll be alright, so don't you worry dear. Now go," I could only sigh in defeat and I slowly made my way towards the stairs which would lead me to my room. I got half way up the stairs when I heard the front door open and slam shut. Then came the sound of someone roughly locking the door.

"Welcome home dear, how was your evening with the guys," that's what she asked almost every night now. I was almost thankful that I could hear them, almost. My mom's voice had been shaky. And scared; which made me scared as well.

"Shut up bitch," came the voice of my evil stepfather Naraku. Then came the sound I learned to hate the most; skin hitting skin. Then I heard a crash of a body breaking wood and then there was silence. "Shit." As soon as I heard that word come out of my stepfather's mouth I ran down the stairs. As soon as I turned the corner I froze in my tracks. My face was as white as a ghost.

"No, mom," I breathed, just loud enough for my stepfather to hear. He turned around and looked me in the eyes. He started to walk towards me without my knowledge. "Mom," then the tears started to flow freely until a hand made contact with my face.

Hey there this is my first ever fic. Please R&R and I'll update asap!!! Thanx all!!:)


	2. 1:1 A New Day,A New School,A New Problem

Hey there readers, i hope you are enjoying this story as much as i am writing it. i just thought i would let you know that i already have 4 chapters written out on paper in point form with 10-14 pages each! so i figured i would update shorter intervals so that i could update sooner, otherwise it would take me forever to update and the pages would be really long... i don't know if i would be able to do that. oh well this is my first story so i would really appreciate it if you would read AND _review_ thanx.

* * *

"Mom," Kagome yelled as she suddenly sat bolt upright in her black and red bed covered in sweat. "Stupid dream," she mumbled to herself. Kagome had been having that dream almost every night since that day when she was ten years old; and since then she hasn't said a word to anyone. She had always hoped it would be only a dream.

"Kagome get your ass down here!" Ordered Kagome's stepfather, Naraku. Naraku had gotten away with murder because Kagome had been to scared to tell the truth. She wanted to yell back at him but she didn't, she kept her mouth shut. She got out of bed and walked to her bathroom to take a shower. When she got out and finished blow drying her long black hair, she went back into her room to pick out something to wear. Kagome opened up her closet door and grabbed a pair of baggy black jeans which had a chain on the right side and a tight red tank top which had the words 'Fugitive' in big letters, and then in smaller letters right underneath 'You Never Saw Me'.

Kagome grabbed socks and underwear and finished getting dressed. She brushed out her hair and put on some black eyeliner. She walked out of her room as adjusted her shirt. "Kagome are you ready yet!? I have to drive you to your new school and I can't be late for work" Kagome appeared at the top of the stairwell. "So are you ready yet wench?" Kagome just nodded her head and walked down the stairs. "Get your shoes on and get moving." She put on her black skater shoes and walked out the door with her stepfather on her heels.

"Hurry up wench," he ordered her as he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to his 2004 red and black hummer. He roughly threw Kagome into the hummer and threw her backpack, which she hadn't realized was in his grasp until then, into her lap. He then climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Kagome put on her seatbelt and so did Naraku. "Great it's a quarter to eight; I'm going to be late no thanks to you wench."

'There he goes again, blaming everything on me when all I do is sit here and be quiet since I can't talk.' Kagome thought to herself. It wasn't that she couldn't talk; it was just because she wouldn't talk.

Naraku pulled up to a three story building with many trees surrounding the area. There were kids everywhere, hundreds of them. He reached over and opened the door silently telling Kagome to get out. She slowly took off her seatbelt and stepped out of the hummer. She swung her backpack over one shoulder and gazed up at the school in awe as Naraku drove away.

Kagome started walking down the sidewalk towards the school looking across the fields where she could see all kinds of trees and flowers scattered all over the place. However she wasn't watching where she was going, so she bumped into someone and they both fell backwards with a hard thump.

"Oww, you little bitch! Watch where you're going! I was walking here you know!" said a girl's voice.

"Like, oh my god! Are you, uh, you know, alright Kikyo? That slut just totally bumped into you!" came another female's voice. Kagome looked up to see a girl that looked remarkably like her and another girl with long black wavy hair. Both Kikyo and Kagome stood up and glared into each other's eyes.

Kikyo then rolled her eyes. "Well you're obviously new here so I'll let it go just this one time bitch. But I assure you, if it happens again, you're ass is mine."

"Hey Kikyo, are you harassing another girl again?" A girl with long brown hair put into a high ponytail questioned. "Of course not, I'm just teaching the new girl her place in this school," replied Kikyo. "Well why don't you just leave her be, slut,"

"Don't you, like, call Kikyo a slut, when we all know you are, like, the one that's the slut Sango?" The girl with long black wavy hair had a great big smirk on her face thinking that she had Sango. "Suki, can't you speak one sentence without saying 'like'?" Sango shook her head in disappointment. Suki just looked horrified, "Well of course I, like, can!" then realizing her mistake said, "Like, shit!" Suki then ran off crying.

Kikyo looked at Sango with fire in her eyes, "Sango, you little bitch! You will both regret doing that to Suki!" Kikyo then stormed off after her. Sango turned to Kagome, "hey if she gives you any trouble, and I mean any, just come look for me ok?" Kagome just nodded her head. "So um..." Kagome held up a finger motioning for Sango to wait a second, then started digging around in her backpack. After a minute Kagome pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Sango. Sango's eyes roamed over the paper which turned out to be Kagome's schedule.

"So your name's Kagome?" Kagome just nodded again. "Hey I have a friend in your English class; I'll introduce you to him." Kagome gave Sango a big smile that didn't show in her eyes. Sango started to walk down the hall with Kagome following close behind.

When they reached the classroom, Sango looked in through the window to find her friend. As Sango looked through the window a boy about seventeen with long black hair and a rosary necklace walked up behind her and grabbed her arms. Sango screamed loudly and turned around quickly. "INU YASHA!! You bastard, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Sango snapped at him.

"Feh, it was your own damn fault," Inu Yasha just smirked and crossed his arms. Then as if just noticing Inu Yasha turned his head and looked Kagome straight in the eyes. Kagome felt as if she was in a trance as her dull blue eyes met bright amber. "What the fuck are you looking at wench? Get lost," Inu Yasha glared at Kagome.

Inu Yasha's head flew forward as Sango hit him on the back of his head. "Hey, why the fuck did you just hit me?!" Inu Yasha rubbed the back of his head. "Inu Yasha, I would like you to meet Kagome. She's new here and I offered to show her around, but sadly her first class is not with me, but with you. I was hoping that you could stay with her and then bring her to my foods class after your English class. But obviously that would be a mistake. So forget what I said." Sango then turned to Kagome, "I'll come get you after class okay?" Kagome just nodded.

"Hey Sango, come on, how was I supposed to know?" Inu Yasha asked. "Well for starters, you could have just said hello or something. Listen I've got to get to class I'll talk to you both later. See you in foods Kagome."

Kagome just waved and was going into the classroom when someone bumped into her from the side causing her to loose her balance. Kagome was about to hit the floor when two strong arms wrapped around her waist hindering her fall. Kagome looked behind her to see Inu Yasha looking at her. Kagome gave him a small smile as a thank you and blushing a little at their closeness. Inu Yasha then unwrapped his arms from her waist, and they both walked into the classroom.

* * *

okay there's chapter one of one. i hope you enjoyed it! R&R PLEASE!!!.

And a special thanx to those that have already sent reviews to me! I'll thank you better every five chapters!!


	3. 1:2 A New Day,A New School,A New Problem

Okay thanks to those who have reviewed I really appreciate it. Sorry it took me so long to update but hey, how fast do you think I'm going to go with only 4 reviews. Oh and I realize I have not used a disclaimer in any of my chapters, so here it goes.

Inu Yasha is not mine, however my imagination says otherwise, and I wish he was mine; however wishes never come true, not mine at least.

This Disclaimer goes for all of my chapters. Well please R&R.

* * *

Kagome looked around for an empty seat to sit in, and found one in the second last row. As Kagome sat down in the seat closest to the window, Inu Yasha sat in the one right beside her.

"Looks like the teacher is going to be late again," Inu Yasha looked behind him to see a boy with short wispy black hair talking to Kagome. Kagome just sat in her desk ignoring everything around her. "So, new girl, what's your name? Mine is Hojo," he then gave the back of Kagome's head a big goofy smile while holding out his hand.

"Dude, you look like an idiot," a guy from across the room had yelled. Hojo, not being one to take looking like an idiot kindly, glared at him. The boy turned in his seat and started to write something in his notebook. Hojo then got up from his desk and sat on his haunches right behind Kagome so that his face was above and behind her right shoulder. "I'm sorry, what did you say your name was again?" Inu Yasha looked out of the corners of his eyes to see Kagome starting to look annoyed.

"So you're the quiet type huh? I like that in a girl." From his place, Inu Yasha could plainly see that Hojo was starting to get on Kagome's nerves. "Well I was wondering if you would be free on Friday to go see a movie maybe?" Kagome just kept on ignoring him. "Or we could go to dinner, or just skip that all together and go to my place and have some fun there."

As soon as those words left Hojo's mouth many things happened all at once; Inu Yasha fell out of his chair, the whole class looked at both Hojo and Kagome, while her eyes became the size of saucers. Inu Yasha began to growl as he got up again just to see Kagome's face go from shock and surprise to anger.

"So what do you say?" Hojo then put his left hand on her right shoulder to turn her around. As soon as Kagome was facing Hojo she let him have it. She slapped Hojo right in the face and everyone gasped. Hojo fell on to his ass looking shocked as Kagome turned back to face the front of the class with her arms crossed, eyes closed, and a smirk on her face. The whole class was silent, not making a single sound. Hojo's face flared with anger as he stood up to his full height, a whole four feet and eleven inches.

Hojo then, out of anger and frustration, grabbed a fist full of Kagome's hair and pulled so that she was looking at him upside down. All Hojo saw was a face of pure innocence, as if she had done nothing at all. "Who the hell do you think you are bitch?!" Hojo yelled angrily.

Kagome just looked at him with innocent blue eyes. "Well say something bitch or I will make you," he became quite frustrated at not being able to have his way with her. Again, Kagome just stared innocently up at him. Hojo then made a poor attempt at a growl as he lifted his enclosed fist and swung. Kagome shut her eyes tightly and waited for the blow. When it didn't happen after a couple seconds she opened up her eyes to see Inu Yasha holding onto Hojo's wrist in an almost bone-breaking grip.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to hit girls, Hobo?" Inu Yasha didn't even look all that mad; however, Kagome could easily sense his anger through his aurora. "Don't you know you're supposed to mind your own business Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha smirked, "that all you could come up with Hoko?"

Inu Yasha then hit Hojo square in the face as he fell back bringing Kagome down to the ground with him by the hair. Kagome winced as her hair was almost pulled out by their roots, while she grabbed his wrist. Hojo jumped to his feet with fire in his eyes. "You Bastard, how dare you hit me!"

Hojo went to punch Inu Yasha as he blocked. Kagome rolled her eyes as she got to her feet listening to the class cheer the two boys on. Getting annoyed, Kagome went up to them and pushed them apart. Inu Yasha looked shocked as Hojo just looked angrier.

"Get out of the way girl," Hojo ordered. Kagome crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. Hojo fumed in anger and went to slap her; however, Kagome managed to block Hojo's attack and punched him on the face. Both Hojo and Inu Yasha looked at Kagome with shock in their eyes. "How dare you…" Hojo began and Kagome just sat in her seat as the door opened and the teacher walked in.

"All right class, take your seats…I meant now." ordered the teacher. "Well I'll take it you all met the new student, Higarashi, Kagome, already considering my absence for the first twenty minutes of class. So we will get straight to work."

The rest of the class consisted of taking notes on poetry and reading poetry and then taking notes on those.

* * *

Well there's Chapter 1:2 I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it's so short I'll try to make my next one longer. R&R please, the more reviews the quicker the updates. 


	4. 1:3 A New Day,A New School,A New Problem

Hello to all of my readers. I am so sorry for the wait, I know it has been along time. But like I said the more reviews the more the updates. So please read and review. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: looks around for cops and Rumiko Takahashi and doesn't see them

ME: I OWN INU YASHA!

Rumiko: YOU DO NOT! OFFICER SHE'S OVER HERE!

ME:I run away screaming MAYBE NOT NOW BUT I WILL EVENTUALLY!

* * *

After English Inu Yasha walked Kagome to his locker, which surprisingly was right beside her own, to meet up with Sango. "Hey Inu Yasha, Kagome; how was class?" Asked Sango, Kagome just gave her a thumb's up. "Well I've got to go to mechanics so I'll see you guys later," Inu Yasha announced as he started to head of to the garage.

"Well let's go we have Foods together," Sango and Kagome walked down to the Foods room. The two walked in their class heading for the back station. On their way, they overheard Kikyo and her little friends talking about boy problems.

The teacher stood up from her desk and handed out a sheet of paper with a recipe printed on it to all the ten groups. Sango looked at the recipe, "well you're in luck, we are making cookies today!" Kagome took the paper out of Sango's hand to have a look; she then smiled and gave back the paper. "Ready?" Kagome simply nodded.

When Foods ended, Kagome and Sango put their cookies in little plastic bags and left to go meet Inu Yasha. They found him waiting at his locker, gym clothes in hand. "Inu Yasha," Sango called out as they approached. "Hey," Inu Yasha nodded his head toward Kagome.

The three of them went to sit down at a table in the cafeteria to talk about their days so far. Inu Yasha explained to Sango what had happened in English and Sango explained what they over heard Kikyo say in Foods. When the bell went for class to start the three of them rushed towards the gym.

The three walked into the gym and Kagome looked around admiring the size. She saw many students already in the gym changed and ready to start. She started looking for the change rooms when she was roughly pushed into the gym wall by someone entering through the door behind her.

"Watch where you're standing next time, bitch." Kikyo stated as she walked by giving Sango a glare. "Well, look who the rat dragged in, little Miss Sango. And how are we today. Did you remember to take your pills this morning darling? You do remember what happened the last time you forgot, don't you?"

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo. You just can't come up with something new for once can't you? How many times have you used that one again? I think it's been about, let me see, ten times in the past two weeks. Yeah I think that is about right." replied Sango. "It's really getting old and somewhat boring."

"Yeah well, like, Kikyo doesn't think you can, like, you know, handle too many different insults, okay." Suki put on a huge grin thinking that she had just one upped Sango. "There you go with the likes again." Sango rolled her eyes and the three started to walk away.

"You know Inu Yasha you could have put in an insult or two, you know." Sango glared at him. The three then heard two sets of footsteps coming toward them at a rush, and Kikyo stopped in front of Inu Yasha effectively stopping him in his path. Inu Yasha looked quite annoyed at that.

Kikyo then put a seductive little smile on her face and said "Yash, baby, what you doing tonight? Want to go see a movie and then hang at my place afterwards?" Inu Yasha just looked at Kikyo and retorted with "Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell I am not going to go out with you. Ever." "Awe, come on Yash, I know you're dying to go out with me again. I know you liked what we had." "Kikyo…" Kikyo looked hopeful, "Yes?" "Just shut up. It was a mistake to go out with the first time; I'm not making the same mistake twice."

Kagome was down right shocked. Inu Yasha had gone out with Kikyo! She pictured them in her head holding hands and kissing. Inu Yasha and Kikyo jumped as Kagome burst out laughing. Kikyo got angry and demanded in the sweets voice she could muster, "Sweetie. What, may I ask, is so god damn funny?" Kagome just burst out laughing with another round of laughter and just pointed to her and then to Inu Yasha as if to say that them going out was the source of her laughter. Kikyo was insulted, and Inu Yasha looked down right pissed.

"Why you little bitch!" Kikyo all but yelled loud enough for the entire gymnasium to hear. And as everyone in the gym turned to look at what was going on, she slapped Kagome right on her cheek. Kagome's laughter ceased instantly as her head shot to the left. Kagome's hair had flown in front of her face concealing in from anyone's sight.

Kikyo thinking that Kagome was crying put on a smirk and said with her head held high, "And don't you ever laugh at me again you little whore." Everyone in the room was shocked, while Sango was getting angrier and angrier.

Kagome's head slowly started to turn towards Kikyo. And Kikyo actually had to take a step back from the fierceness in Kagome's eyes. To Kikyo it looked as if Kagome was on fire. Kagome took a step closer to Kikyo and slowly raised her right hand. And before anyone knew it, there was another loud slap, and this time it was Kikyo's head that snapped to the side. Everyone in the gym gasped.

Kikyo's head instantly turned towards Kagome. "How dare you hit me? No one has ever hit me and got away with it. And you will be no exception."

"Why aren't you four changed yet?" demanded a woman in her late twenties. "Sorry Ms. Aiko, we'll change quickly." Sango assured Ms. Aiko and then grabbed Kagome's hand and ran off to the change rooms with Kikyo following slowly. "Inu Yasha, I do expect you to be changed and ready in two minutes too you know." "Yes Ms. Aiko." He replied and walked over to the boys change room.

Five minutes later the three were sitting on the bleachers waiting for their turn to do the police test. "Alright, Ai, Yuki, you're up."

Kagome I just can't believe you hit her! That was great! You and I, we're going to get along just fine." Sango gave Kagome a big hug as she said that. Kagome just gave her a big smile and hugged her back.

"You know, I really don't see why you had to laugh," complained Inu Yasha angrily. "It really isn't all that funny. I mean Sango never laughed, so why should you?" Kagome turned to Inu Yasha with an apology in her eyes. "Inu Yasha, the only reason I didn't laugh, was because I was too disgusted with you going out with her, then relieved when she dumped you. I had no reason to laugh at you until now." Sango had interrupted.

"Higarashi, Kagome. You're up." Yelled out Ms. Aiko. Sango wished Kagome good luck and gave her a thumb's up. Kagome returned the thumbs up with a big smile on her face. "Alright Higarashi, do you know how to do the police test?" Kagome just nodded her head to signify that she did. "Alright then, on my whistle," Kagome got down on her stomach and waited.

As Ms. Aiko blew her whistle, Kagome jumped to her feet and ran about three meters to a pylon, leaned down and touched the ground and ran back to where she was just lying. She then took a left turn and zigzagged between a couple more pylons, then ran full speed towards a metal fence. She climbed up with no problem, getting over after a small jump, and doing a summersault to soften the landing.

Then she ran to the corner of the gym took another left turn and jumped right across a three foot mat. Another left turn and she was jumping over hockey sticks which were set on pylons at different heights and running to the other side of the gym. Grabbing two twenty pound dumbbells off of a mat, she jogged five meters and went back setting them back down.

Running into a small gym she had just noticed, she went through another door and ran up two flights of stairs, then back down jumping the last six steps. Reentering the smaller gym, she ran around two times, then right back into the first gym. Grabbing a rope which was attached to a box with one hundred and fifty pounds worth of weights she dragged the box at a slow run leaning thirty degrees off of the floor. She had dragged the box a good six meters before she turned back around and pulled the box back to where she had started.

Ms. Aiko pressed a button on the stopwatch she was carrying and recorded the time onto a sheet of paper. "Good job Higarashi, best time yet. You got one minute and forty nine seconds. Well done." Kagome smiled her thanks and went to sit with the others. "Masuno, Hojo. You're up."

Hojo ended up getting a minute and fifty four seconds. "Sofuro, Kikyo." When Kikyo was finished the three heard Ms. Aiko tell her that she got four minutes and thirty six seconds. "Tai, Inu Yasha." Kagome watched Inu Yasha as he bolted around the gym and seemed to jump right over the fence. The hundred and fifty pound box looked like a book on a string when he pulled it easily.

Inu Yasha walked over to them as Ms. Aiko called for Sango. "I got a minute and thirty eight seconds." Kagome gave him the okay hand signal and smiled. "Thanks." When Sango got back she told them her time, a minute and fifty eight seconds.

As the three waited for the bell to ring they stood silently by the door. Kagome felt eyes on her back and turned to see Kikyo glaring daggers at the back of her head. Kagome just put on the biggest smile she could muster and waved, as though waving to a long lost friend. The bell rang for the end of class and Inu Yasha turned to see Kagome waving at Kikyo. Shaking his head, he grabbed Kagome's upper arm and pulled her through the doors. Kagome then mouthed goodbye to Kikyo, and Kikyo looked even angrier.

* * *

Man I love the police test. Yes, I actually had to do that. But it was fun. So read and review and if you have questions go ahead and ask, I will be happy to answer. And I would like to thank those who have reviewed, and I think everyone should thank baby-fox-fire for reviewing. Because of her this chapter got out probly weeks before i would have origianly 


End file.
